Forgotten Fragments
by RealmOfBlue
Summary: Pre-game. Memories lost and forgotten. The weight on their shoulders forced them to part before it brought them to together. Silent struggles and countless failures plague them both...but maybe they can find peace in the knowledge that they aren't alone. A collection of moments that focus on Link and Zelda's experiences as they face the coming Calamity, and their own weaknesses.
1. Isolation

There she went, right past him. He only caught a glimpse of her, but that didn't change the way he stiffened at the sight of his princess. A strange sadness tugged at his heart when he saw the distraught expression on her face, and he ducked his head. No wonder she hadn't noticed him, she was probably angry at him anyway.

Link tried to brush off the encounter as he made his way to the training grounds, marching through the corridors with his mind set on honing his skills once more. A few scratches weren't any reason to slack off, and he couldn't let his guard down with his new position as Appointed Knight.

Eyes burned into his back when he walked into the open yard, his champion blue clashing with the dull grays of trainees and knights alike. He stuck out anywhere he went, but here, he received jealousy and hatred rather than the usual discrimination. Sometimes it seemed donning that blue meant nothing but loneliness.

"Hey, is that the Hero of Hyrule himself, boys?" A voice to his left taunted.

Link kept walking, ignoring the jeers that followed, his face a mask of indifference. He silently wondered which one of his brothers-in-arms said it, not that it really mattered. There wasn't much in the way of friends when you carried a certain sword on your back.

"How'd the quality time with the princess go?" Another mocked. "She declared her undying love for her knight in shining armor, yet?"

"A match made in the sacred realm." A hum, and then a chuckle.

Link stared at the ground as he went, the mention of Princess Zelda and their expedition striking a chord. The future queen of Hyrule wanted nothing to do with him...he couldn't say he blamed her.

"Stop it with the interrogation, guys. He's obviously too high and mighty to talk to us low-lives anyway." These words were laced with more hatred than the others, said through gritted teeth.

It stung. His silence had earned this treatment.

Link clenched his fists, and scanned the grounds for any open practice areas. Too far away. Catching the hint that he wasn't welcome here, he veered towards the fields on the other side.

This wasn't the first time he was unwanted in the official grounds. Some of the kinder soldiers insisted that it just wasn't fair to fight with him, even more so since he was chosen by the blade of evil's bane, but many just cast him aside for the sake of showing him he wasn't worthy of the sword. He didn't know why they got the idea he thought himself worthy in the first place...

He didn't choose this.

His sword ripped through air.

The decision was never his to make.

Another slice, and then a thrust.

Link let his thoughts flow freely as he wielded the Master Sword, fighting an invisible enemy with a deadly sort of grace. It felt _right_ in his grip, just as right as the stances ingrained into his memory from years of practice, or the rush of adrenaline during a fierce battle. But amidst all the rightness, there was a lingering fear, and a voice that couldn't be heard...

He spun around and swung harder, gritting his teeth against the weakness. He had to be unbeatable. Everything he knew, everything he loved, depended on him. Hyrule depended on him.

He fought until he no longer had the energy to call himself inadequate.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, thank you for reading! I will be adding to this really soon, so I hope you enjoyed the first bit enough to read more. I basically want to make this a compilation of one-shots/scenes that take place pre-Calamity. It won't exactly be chronological...more like a random slideshow of "memories" that weren't included in the game. I'll be switching between Link _and_ Zelda's POV throughout. There will be a lot of angst (and I mean a lot), but I want to sprinkle in some *gasp* happy stuff, which...will probably consist of ZeLink fluff. I guess we'll see how that goes. Anyway, comments are welcome, so thanks in advance for any feedback!**


	2. Apology

_It's now or never. _Zelda thought, looking out at the lone figure on the far side of the oasis. Though it scared her, she forced herself to walk before she could talk herself out of it. Desert sand crunched beneath her boots, and the morning sun shone down on her with all its brightness.

Soon, the chatter of the bazaar faded away and she was left with dead silence. Walking alone for even such a short distance gave her a chill, with the Yiga incident fresh in her mind...but all that went away when she approached Link.

He was kneeling in the sand, fishing apples out of his pack and deftly skinning them with a small dagger. Zelda didn't know why he had chosen to do such a task away from the oasis, but Link was a puzzling creature.

"Good morning." She greeted, wincing a little at the realization that this was the first time she'd said anything of that nature to her knight.

Link didn't seem to notice her awkwardness, or if he did, he hid it under his mask of unfeeling. Instead, he turned towards her, still peeling the apple, and bobbed his head at a small pile of skinless fruit on the blanket beside him. "Are you hungry?"

Zelda took a seat next to him. "Yes, I would, but—um—I would like to say something." Her eyes flitted from side to side nervously, and she held her breath. "...first." She added awkwardly.

Link stopped working, patiently awaiting orders. Having his full attention was both refreshing and terrifying.

Another deep breath filled Zelda's lungs, and she played with the golden buttons on her fingerless gloves. "I wanted to say...that I'm sorry. For everything."

He blinked rapidly.

"How I've treated you thus far is _not _the way anyone should be treated and I apologize. You've been wonderfully patient, not to mention exceptional at saving my life, and I've only been selfish and irrational."

It was hard not to focus on Link's expression, but at the same time she wanted to hide her face. He was probably shocked, unable to believe that she would have the audacity to apologize to him after everything she'd done. Her mind flashed to that day in Hebra and she hated herself even more.

"All this time I was thinking of my own problems, of my own failures..." She trailed off, struggling uselessly to stay professional. "And well, it wasn't fair to you...or my kingdom. You—you have every reason to hate me."

A sudden wave of horrible shame washed over her. She avoided his eyes. "I wish I'd realized sooner how childish my actions were..." Her voice wavered and she swallowed. "I hope you can forgive me."

Genuine concern covered every inch of her knight's face. Zelda turned away, wishing she hadn't looked. He didn't know how much worse that made her feel...her stoic knight, actually worried.

A tear slipped down her cheek that she wiped away in frustration. Again, she was breaking down like an infant—in the presence of her guard, no less. Why couldn't she just keep it together like she was supposed to?

"Princess," Link started quietly.

Zelda fixed her eyes on the horizon, distracting herself with the endlessness of the Gerudo Desert. She didn't want to look back, at least not until she could compose herself.

"I don't hate you." His voice was full of sincerity and...remorse? "If you ever thought that..."

Zelda bit her lip to fight back more tears. His words were like the wind, tugging at her gently, taking hold of her and begging her to turn around. "Link, please—that's very kind of you, but it doesn't change..." Her throat tightened and she decided it was too dangerous to continue.

"What you expect of yourself." Link finished lowly.

Zelda glanced at him, half in surprise, half in the hopes that he really did understand. He was staring at her with this quality of empathy, of lostness, that made her wonder what else she might find if he would only open up. "Y-yes, exactly."

He nodded in affirmation, and for once he felt human to her. Really and truly _human. _Not a silent soldier who never did wrong, who never faltered, never felt happiness or pain. He understood her situation, and Zelda guessed, even experienced it himself.

"Thank you." She said weakly. "Could we...maybe start over?"

It might have been a trick of the light, but she thought she saw the corner of his mouth lift slightly. A firm nod followed.

* * *

**A/N: I really had fun with this one (I just...I love them both...a lot), so I might've gotten a little carried away? Not sure if I got Link's character right, but...oh well. I'm hoping to make the next one a little longer. Maybe. Anyway, thank you for reading! As always, feedback is greatly appreciated. ^_^**


	3. Jealousy

Zelda groaned.

It might've not been very princess-like behavior, but she honestly couldn't bring herself to care. Like a fool, she'd assumed that her royal duties would be lessened when she got back from her journey.

She was very, very wrong.

Now she was stuck in her room, trying to cope with her growing irritableness. A combination of Sheikah notes and history books were strewn about her desk, creating a woeful display of unfinished work. The messiness of the piles before her did not help her mood.

Gallivanting around Hyrule had left her feeling a bit tired, a bit homesick, and a bit useless thanks to her _bodyguard_, she had to admit.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself—the word "bodyguard" didn't sit with her well—she directed her attention to the entry she was reading. All would be amended if she could just _focus_.

She squinted and shoved the ancient script only inches away from her face, thinking it might help if she could do nothing _but_ stare at it. The words on the page jumbled together, muddled and devoid of meaning. She sighed. Maybe she should take a tiny break...

_No. Focus, Zelda!_

She had a meeting with the council and her Sheikah advisor in an hour. This _had_ to be done by then.

But what would be the point in studying, if the information went straight through her? That thought made the princess's eyes drift in the direction of the balcony without her permission. Fresh air really did sound lovely...

Finally allowing herself to give in, Zelda pushed the double doors to the balcony open.

Golden rays of light streamed upon her, brightening her mood immediately. She breathed in the cool, crisp air, closing her eyes and letting the sun warm her face. This was _exactly_ what she needed.

A muffled sound reached her ears, low and barely audible. Her room was the closest to the training grounds, and the orders were sometimes so loud that she could hear them, if only a little. She leaned over the rail, studying the hypnotizing dots that danced around the yard where the soldiers practiced.

Just when she tried to look away, her eyes caught a glimpse of blue in the field. Champion blue. She squinted.

_It seems my knight isn't resting, either. _That fact didn't surprise her, but something else did...

_Why is he so far away from the others? _Her head tilted to the side with curiosity, a habit she couldn't seem to break. Why she cared so much was a mystery to her, so she blamed it on her investigative-aspiring-scientist-instincts.

Was he not scheduled to practice today? No, the grounds were always open for use... What about a ban? Punishments usually consisted _of_ training. Isolation, then? She felt a twinge of sympathy (or was it empathy?) for a moment, and then caught herself.

A hand tapped her shoulder.

Zelda started, eliciting a high-pitched squeal before she could stifle it. Her hand flew to her mouth, and she turned around to see none other than Purah cackling behind her. Blood rushed to the princess's cheeks, and she stuttered in embarrassment before the Sheikah spoke up.

"The look on your face is _hilarious_, princess." She quipped, giggling and pointing.

Zelda attempted to compose herself. This was just Purah; she shouldn't be so frazzled.

"Well, I'm not exactly accustomed to people barging in my room without warning." She defended playfully.

Purah snorted, leaning over slightly and narrowing her eyes. "Whatcha lookin' at, anyway?"

Zelda blinked. "Oh...I was taking a break from my studies. The view is nice."

The Sheikah raised an eyebrow in response. "Uh-huh." She hummed, leaning so far over the rail that Zelda feared she would fall. "So, you _weren't_ watching the guards train?"

The princess tried to maintain a neutral expression, hoping that her cheeks weren't red again. "You can hardly see them from here, Purah!"

"I dunno…the blue one kinda stands out…."

Zelda felt her frustration return in an instant. "Yes, the blue one is particularly infuriating."

But she was painfully aware that not all of the anger simmering in her heart was directed at Link. She was just as furious with herself for letting him be so much...so much _better_.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! And coming back after the long wait...for...such a short addition... *coughcoughprocrastinationcough* (don't worry, I'm COVID-free XD...but seriously**—s**tay safe, people) So this one's, uh...connected to the first. I don't know if I'll do more "continuations" in the future, but I had fun with this.**


	4. Reputation

Zelda watched her father leave, heart sinking ever lower in her chest. Her eyes quickly found the floor as his words rang in her mind, his voice an echoing pain that would not cease.

Why? Why did she have to be such a failure?

Behind her, Link stood, and she was reminded of his presence. _I can't believe he saw all of that..._

_I need to get out of here._

Without a word, Zelda escaped to her room, unshed tears already stinging her eyes. She...she just couldn't do this anymore. Always trying her best, giving her all, only to fail again.

She was so, so tired.

Through her blurry vision, she eyed her bed longingly. She wanted to collapse, to completely break down and finally accept that it was all hopeless.

But she couldn't. Not when her duty to Hyrule was to be strong.

So instead she blinked away her pain, allowing the few tears she had shed to fall upon her open diary. She needed to stop herself from drowning in her petty emotions. Shakily, she began to write.

"Father scolded me again today. He told me I am to have nothing more to do with researching ancient technology. He insisted that I focus instead on training that will help me awaken my sealing magic. I was so frustrated and ashamed I could not even speak..."

Her quill moved fluidly across the parchment. Little by little she reached a conclusion, one forged through grief and unspoken anger.

Her father was right. She wasn't enough—would never be enough—unless she sacrificed her hopes and dreams. Hyrule was everything...and she was nothing.

She closed the diary with a _thud,_ just as her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door.

Zelda wiped her cheeks hastily, still distraught but prepared to don her princess mask once again. However, she never used it, because when she opened the door...she saw her knight.

"Link," she breathed, noticing his odd posture. He looked tense, like he was trying to stifle some sort of emotion, but she couldn't tell what. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you were okay." He didn't use his normal, toneless voice. This sounded honest…real.

Zelda would've found it comforting, maybe even sweet, if she could actually convince herself to meet his eyes. Her father's words were fresh in her mind, and it filled her with shame to think that Link had heard them.

Her reply was quiet. "You shouldn't have had to hear that. I'm sorry."

The barely visible confusion on Link's face spoke volumes.

"Princess," he said softly, "don't apologize for something you had no control over." Zelda saw his hand twitch slightly and got the feeling that if he was just a bit more comfortable around her, he would've lifted her chin.

She couldn't be sure—all of his signs were so subtle—but she certainly had learned to read him better since that first journey.

Well, if he was too shy, she would do it for him.

"Thank you, Link." Her eyes caught his as she looked up. Then her breath hitched.

The first thing she noticed was the patience—and understanding—in his ocean blue eyes. Link was nothing like her father…there was no judgment within his gaze. No criticism.

Something within her shattered.

"I just...I don't know what to do." She hated how watery and weak her voice sounded.

Link didn't give a solution, some sort of magic answer...he only listened.

"He wants me to be something that I can't." She choked. "It's not fair. Hyrule depends on me, Link, and no matter what I do, it's never enough. He's my father and I love him, more than you know, but I can't even do the one thing that he expects of me. What kind of a daughter am I?"

"Princess, it isn't your fault." Even after witnessing her father berating her, he still didn't blame her. Link's stubbornness was truly infuriating.

Her fists clenched again and she snapped. "Then whose fault is it?! Because Hylia knows it certainly isn't _yours."_

A pained look crossed her knight's face for a split second before he bowed his head.

Zelda instantly felt guilty. This might have been the most emotion she'd ever seen him display. She hadn't meant to be so rash...

"Oh, Link, I'm sorry..." She put her hands over her face and blinked away another onslaught of tears. "I don't know why I'm telling you all of this. I'm just so frustrated."

"I-It's fine, princess," he said quickly, "Really."

She sighed and shook her head. "Look at me, still taking it out on you."

Link cocked his head a little, but said nothing. He always took her outbursts without any retaliation...had he ever—even once—defended himself when she yelled? Zelda felt her brows knit together.

The answer…troubled her.

Link stiffened again, a heavy moment passing before he spoke.

"...I'm going to request an audience with the king."

_What?_

Zelda opened her mouth only to find that she was too shocked to form the words she wanted to say._ Oh, Din..._

"I'll be back soon if you should need me." Link added. As if that would reassure her…

The worst part was that she knew he was dead serious. "Please don't," Zelda pleaded, reaching out instinctively to grab his arm. Anything to keep him from going. "I appreciate the gesture, Link, but he won't listen."

"I don't care. He needs to know how dedicated you are." There was a fire in his eyes that sent a shiver down her spine. Was he really that angry with her father? "He obviously thinks that you've slacked off somehow. It's my duty as a knight to clear up any misconceptions."

_Oh Din and Farore and Nayru and…and...and—was it my imagination or did he purposely stress "misconceptions?"_

The princess valiantly resisted the urge to gape at him. Even in his apparent anger, he was soft-spoken...but in a way that seemed so undetectable and deadly that she was honestly afraid of what he might do. What on Farore's green earth was he going to say to her father?

The list of things that could go wrong was endless...and he was only doing this so she could avoid another scolding? All of it was nonsense. But Link was determined to do this—that much she could tell—and she had no right to butt in and force him to stay.

"If you truly feel it is your duty, then I suppose there is nothing I can do to stop you. But please consider my father's..." She paused, biting her lip. "...Harshness. You will be putting your reputation on the line, you know. I'd rather you not risk that simply for me, but...I see there's no point in trying to dissuade you."

He bobbed his head. "You would be correct."

Zelda gave a long, loud sigh. It sounded more like she was hyperventilating than anything.

Link left her presence far too quickly, marching with clear intent down the hall. To say she was worried as she watched him go would be an understatement...

She was terrified.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is, folks...a chapter of decent length! Sorry about the cliff-hanger-ish ending...I couldn't help myself. To be honest I have no clue if I'll resolve it, either. *hides behind a rock nestled near the edge of the sort-of-cliff* Anyway, t****hanks for reading!**


End file.
